


Dead, They Thought, But We're Back

by TheMiraculousAdmiral



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 25ish is what the inspiration says, Aged-Up Character(s), But it will usually refer to love square, F/M, I am doing this to rectify the fact that it needs more after the "tinkling giggle", I am partial to it, I don't write one-shots, I love Adrienette so much, I put the class and Nathalie up there because I think they all deserve to be there, I swear it is going to be multi chapter, I will do something more original next, I will stick with that, Identity Reveal, Love this idea too, Miraculous Ladybug Trash Here, Should I do ChloNath?, Yet another inspired fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiraculousAdmiral/pseuds/TheMiraculousAdmiral
Summary: When Hawkmoth was defeated Ladybug and Cat Noir were believed dead. In reality, their Kwamis made a small trade so they might live on, now five years after the fact, Adrien is making a comeback, dating Marinette for a full six-months, but the anniversary of the superhero's death sends him into a period of mourning again. Not to mention the fact that Paris has decided it is time for a vigil.Marinette decides to drag her boyfriend/boss to the vigil, but discovers a very distinctive box, with a very distinctive ring inside, she knows immediately what it is, and when she confronts Adrien about it their secret identities are out the window with one another. This leaves only their Kwamis gone from their lives, but could that change too?





	1. Marinette Knows Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639071) by [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess). 



> Just wanna say, I like apologize if that is a bit long for your taste in a summary. Also if you think I should change the rating from not rated to something else, I will, but I don't know until I write it.

Five years ago;

 

Paris was rid of Hawkmoth, but their heros were resumed dead, Paris mourned the loss of them for months, shrines and monuments being dedicated all over the city.

 

Four years ago;

 

Marinette and Adrien reconnect in a bar while trying to handle the loss of their superhero partners. They are quick to become as close to each other as they are to Alya and Nino.

 

Three Years Ago;

 

Mayor Bourgeois is arrested for corruption and abuse of power, his Daughter Chloe turns him in, she is elected during the Special Election held, while reconnecting with Adrien and Marinette, she too is mourning the loss of Team Miraculous' leaders, Queen B is known to be found near the statue of them in the park.

 

Two and a Half Years Ago;

 

Rena Rouge and Carapace make their first appearance since the fight, and the remainder of Team Miraculous reveals themselves to each other. The three vow to make sure that their partners sacrifice will never be forgotten. The three decide to confess to Marinette, who smiles, but says nothing more on the matter of her being the one who gave them the magical jewels.

 

Six Months Ago;

 

Adrien asks Marinette out, and they begin dating. Their friends congratulate them on  _finally_ getting together.

 

Three Weeks Ago;

 

The Chloe Bourgeois Administration of Paris makes the Anniversary of the Final Battle of Ladybug and Cat Noir an official holiday in the city of Paris. Bringing up years of mourning that the city had thought they had recovered, where was Ladybug's ability to heal all damage when they needed it, a vigil for the lost heroes was to be held on the date of the anniversary.

* * *

 

 

Adrien sat in his living room, he was sad that he hadn't gotten over Ladybug's loss like he thought he had, but he wasn't in love with her anymore, he had Marinette now, and she was everything his lady had been and more. He had fallen hard for Marinette, and things were going great between them. Now, Marinette was here trying to get him to go to the vigil to mourn himself and his dead partner.

 

Marinette was stubborn, and Adrien knew it would serve no end to try and stop her. Marinette smiled, her boyfriend knew that she was not going to take no for an answer, and he, albeit begrudgingly, went to freshen up and take a shower to make an appearance at the vigil. While she waited Marinette decided it would be best to sort through and find some clothes for him, and when she saw a small box she did double take.

 

It was an octagonal shaped jewelry box, matching down to the smallest detail, the one she now kept the Earrings of the Ladybug in. She opened it, and there she saw something she hadn't seen in five years, the Ring of the Black Cat, Cat Noir's ring. She knew there was only one person who could possibly be in possession. Cat Noir himself, and Adrien was no thief or collector of superhero memorabilia, she knew this all too well, and despite admitting to still having a small collection of knicknacks, only one person would have the jewelry box to go with the ring, however. That meant only one possible thing, _Adrien was Cat Noir_ , something Marinette found her muscles relaxing to. Her Kitty, who she had thought dead for five years, was her amazing boyfriend, as well as middle and high school crush. Though she had long found her actions embarrassing, she realized they were silly, and now felt ten times more embarrassed, but she was still content despite how embarrassing her past actions around Adrien had been.

 

Now, Marinette realized that the same thing that happened to her must have happened to him, his kwami had rejoined their miraculous, and left a mark somewhere on his body, something she had once seen on his, rather muscular, upper left arm. She also now knew that she loved Adrien all the more, and felt all the worse for knowing all of Team Miraculous' secrets, despite not having shared her own.

 

Marinette made a decision then and there that would either end or strengthen her relationship with Adrien, she resolves that it is in the best interest of their relationship for her to confront him with the find, and reveal herself to the partner she had long thought dead.

 

Then it hit Marinette, why Adrien would be down leading up to the anniversary, he was mourning her, he had been in love with Ladybug, and those feeling wouldn't have entirely faded, even if they were now dating, and very much, by the accounts of their friends, in love. Marinette smiled, her kitty loved both sides of her, just as she loved both sides of him. There was no doubt that for the future she had to set things straight in their relationship, no more secrets. She was considering telling her friends just who she was, but without Tikki's moral support, and her only proof the earrings she once wore to save the city, they might not believe her. She was disheartened slightly, but not unhappy.

 

Marinette slipped into the bathroom, and set some clothes on the counter within. She stepped back outside and sat on the end of his bed waiting for him to reemerge dressed, and ready to go, before she confronted him about his biggest secret, and revealed her own.


	2. You're Alive, and I Love You Even More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien get's closure, and is elated. Marinette is happy that her Kitty is not grieving anymore. The revelation has changed both everything and nothing at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The above summary is poetic, but eh, I care not, we'll find out how good this story is meant to be after this chapter. The "Kwami Return Scene" as I am dubbing it, will be in the 3rd, 4th, or 5th chapter, so we'll see I guess.

Adrien took about seven more minutes to finish his shower and emerge dressed. Marinette was practically beaming as he exited the bathroom, and he smiled in return. Standing up, Marinette walked overand hugged him close, putting her hands around his neck, settling her nerves, she kissed his cheek and put her mouth close to his ear.

 

Marinette smiled before whispering, "You look great... Kitty."

 

With that said she pulled away, Adrien had gone stiff, and his blush was making it clear he was flustered.  _Oh_ , Marinette realized,  _he can dish it out but he can't take it. Oh well, time for payback_.

 

Adrien stared at her, then she brought both jewelry cases into view, he blanched, his face going pale, and his nerves clearly effecting his ability to function. Tentatively, Adrien reached out, flipping both cases open, and he saw his ring and Ladybug's earrings. He stared at the small jewels that had kept him from meeting his partner, then up at his girlfriend, who was still beaming.

 

"Ladybug?" Adrien asked, voice unbelieving, but in awe. Marinette only nodded, she knew she would have to prove it with something only the two of them knew.

 

"How do you transform?" Adrien asked again tentatively, knowing only he and Ladybug knew the true answer to this.

 

Marinette breathed, "I haven't been able to transform for five years, but when I could, it was by saying Spots On, then my Kwami, Tikki, flew in giving me my powers to defeat and capture the Akuma."

 

Adrien looked at his girlfriend, as she set the two jewelry cases behind her, then he swept her up in a spinning hug, laughing elatedly at this new found knowledge. He set her down, but studied her and leaned in, pressing a quick peck to her lips. He leaned his forehead against hers, "I missed you, Bugaboo, and I love you even more now."

 

"I love you even more too, Adrien." Marinette said, pressing another kiss to his lips. Adrien was most certainly reveling, he had found his lady, he was dating her, they loved each other, and she was pushing him to go out of the house to a vigil for themselves. It wasn't long before they had both begun to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, they were both alive, and very much in love.

 

"We need to go." Marinette said starting to pull him out the door, he followed, admiring her ability to simply become her alter-ego, even though it was apparent now that their kwamis had saved their lives, whatever the cost might have been.

 

"Wait a minute," Adrien said disappearing to the bedroom to grab the jewelry they hadn't worn in years. "Here put them on." He said as he handed her the earrings.

 

"Why?" Marinette asked confused.

 

"To remember them by," Adrien said as he slid on the ring, cool metal fitting perfectly around his finger.

 

"Okay," Marinette responded putting on the earrings, a small smile tugging at her lips. They satrted to walk out but Adrien stopped her again.

 

"Where's your mark, you know from Tikki saving you?" Adrien asked, wanting some sort of assurance beyond her knowledge of kwamis.

 

Marinette turned to him, she pulled down the neck of her dress to reveal a red mark. It would have shocked him had he not expected it. He quickly recovered from his amazement at the mark as they  out of their apartment complex and walked down the streets toward Place des Vosges. Where the vigil for their alter-egos was to take place in front of the commemorative statue.

 

Adrien hugged Marinette to his side, drawing on her strength and resolve, Paris was solemn, and they were too, because despite their happiness, they missed their Kwamis and wanted to mourn that loss together. They may have been Paris' superheroes, but now, they were there to mourn the loss of the two little gods that had aided them through seven years of their lives, and given them a second chance.

 

Marinette smiled as the three key figures in the event took to the stage, it was fitting, Marinette thought, that her former partners, would be the ones to lead the vigil. It was a solemn air, but many were there to remember the time before the two original heroes disappeared, when it was them promising to protect them no matter what, and it lead to their supposed deaths.

 

Marinette watched as _Mayor_ Chloe Bourgeois took to the stage, there was applause and cheers as she walked confidently up to the microphone, and looked out across the Parisians present. "Hello Paris. It is my honor to bring us here to celebrate the final sacrifice of our greatest heroes. Ladybug and Cat Noir." At the names the crowd cheered again, but this time it was a cheer of their memories.

 

"They were young, and they carried out a duty none should ever have to," Chloe continued, "we owe them the honor of their memory and sacrifice. For the remainder of their team would not be here if not for them, and we can only wonder who they were, what they did, and who mourned them after their final battle. However, I would like to welcome fellow organizer, and friend Alya Cesaire to the stage."

 

Chloe shook Alya's hand before they traded places, Alya looked out and smiled sadly before she began, "I recently interviewed Rena Rouge,Queen B and Carapace about what Ladybug and Cat Noir did for them, and what they regret most from that fateful day five years ago.

 

"They told me that their biggest regret was not making sure their partners got out before that explosion killed them both, the only trace they hade ever been there was bone fragments. Not even their famous miraculous, the Earrings of the Ladybug and Ring of the Black Cat were found and recovered. I watched as each teared up at losing friends so close, I even teared up myself at the thought of being helpless to stop the death of two superheroes, even after they deserved so much more from us."

 

As she traded places with Nino, Marinette and Adrien felt the marks left by their kwamis begin to tingle, it wasn't uncomfortable or painful, it was just there. They looked at each other, sharing a knowing glance, it was immediate, the connection they hadn't felt in years, as if knowing their identities had allowed them to know almost exactly what the other was thinking with only brief eye contact.

 

As Nino finished, and some memorable moments of their superheroic careers played on the screen that was behind them, the buzz became something more. It grew in discomfort, and then turned to mild pain at the sites of their marks. Quickly, they clutched each other for support, making their way through the crowd, and towards the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

 

Adrien watched as Marinette, despite her own pain managed to unlock the front door, and push it open. The pain though centered at the marks for their Kwamis, was spread through their bodies. It brought them to their knees, hugging each other for dear life.

 

Then it subsided in an instant, leaving them both breathless, they looked at each other, and made sure the other was okay, before standing. Only to be floored by what they saw next. There, in midair floated their Kwamis. A broad smile crossed Tikki's face as she examined Marinette, and then looked at Adrien. That's when Plagg decided it was time to interrupt the quiet affair, "I am so hungry, I want Camembert." The little Kwami groaned.

 

Marinette and Adrien shared a look, before Tikki giggled, something like sound of little bells, and the two stood, smiling knowing it was time for Ladybug and Cat Noir to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems I am bad at keeping what I say in check, the "Kwami Return Scene" worked so well with the way the chapter flowed, so I am sorry for saying it would be later, but at the same time I'm not so, somewhere in between I guess.


	3. We're Back Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we left off;
> 
> Ladybug and Cat Noir to return from beyond the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been absent as of late, school got busy, and all that fluff. Anyways I will work to get as many chapters and rice as possible up this summer.

With smiles Marinette and Adrien stand up, looking at their kwamis, in their hearts they have just regained a massive source of happiness in their lives.

 

"Well, did you miss us?" Tikki asked looking between the two chosen before her.

 

"What kind of question is that?" Marinette began, "of course we did."

 

"I'm kidding Marinette," Tikki giggled again, "well, are you going to make a scene?"

 

"You think it's a good idea?" Adrien spoke up, finally.

 

"Just say the words," Plagg started, "worry about the consequences later."

 

"For once I agree with Plagg," Tikki said without skipping a beat.

 

"Well kitty," Marinette and Adrien both smiled at the nickname, "want to go show them that we're not dead?"

 

"After you, m'lady." Adrien said making Marinette roll her eyes, but smile all the same. She gave a nod, smiling as the kwamis flew closer.

 

"Tikki! Spots On!" Marinette called, Tikki taking the familiar route to her earrings, and Marinette could feel the the magic rushing over her, a feeling she now realized she had missed more than she thought. When it ended it revealed her boyfriend with a lovesick grin on his face, she snapped her fingers and he blushed noticing he had in fact been caught at her.

 

Marinette gestured for him to get a move on, which he did without protest, "Plagg! Claws Out!" Adrien called, and Marinette watched smiling as her boyfriend became her partner, when he was transformed, she pecked him on the lips, and he blushed. Realizing now that it wasn't just Marinette he was dating, it was Ladybug, even if he had known before, her transformation rendered him nearly incoherent, and just reinforced his love for the two.

 

Marinette dragged Adrien up out of the bakery to prevent being seen by passersby. They climbed up to her old bedroom, and Marinette threw the skylight open, pulling themselves up, they smiled broadly observing that Nino, or rather Carapace, seeing as he'd now transformed, was in the middle of his speech about his experiences with the two long gone superheroes.

 

Marinette threw the yo-yo with practiced ease, the zip it made stopping any noise that had been coming from the park. No one saw just where the string originated from, but it was quiet until the 'clink' of metal hitting against rooftops and ground.

* * *

 

 

Alya was trying to hold back her tears, when she heard a zip of steel wire, and a resounding 'clink' of metal on rooftops and cement. Then the whole hearted laugh that only two people she had ever met could produce. She knew that only she had heard it, the crowd, Carapace, and Chloe showed no inkling as to having heard the sounds. Her own emotions forgotten she turned to look for what had produced the sound.

 

When she turned to search she was astonished by what she saw, there in front of her was a woman in a red and black spotted suit with a matching mask, covering blue bell eyes and midnight blue hair. Next to her stood a man with blond hair and green eyes in a black, cat themed suit. Alya knew these two oh so well. She spoke the question aloud, "Ladybug and Cat Noir?" The question was meant to be a whisper, but she hadn't realized her microphone was still on, and thus the sound of her own voice interrupting her husband's surprised her.

 

The interruption by use of names so sacred to Paris at a vigil for them caught everyone's attention. They turned to look where Alya had been, and saw a flash of red and black jump up and land squarely on the stage. There in all their glory, and in the flesh, stood Ladybug and Cat Noir.

 

Chloe, Alya and the crowd stared as Carapace walked to his partners, long thought dead by the world. Carapace studied them, the two rolled their eyes, and Alya stood walking towards them in tears.

 

Ladybug grabbed Alya and hugged her tightly. She made sure the microphone was off before quietly whispering into Alya's ear, "it's really me Rena, I am not dead." Alya hugged tighter realizing that although she had told someone.

 

"Is it really you dudes?" Carapace asked, and Ladybug and Alya gave him matching deadpan looks.

 

"Carapace, I gave you that miraculous, a fact that all five of us know." It was a bit cold, but it served its purpose.

 

"Everyone thought you were dead," Chloe started, "how did you survive?"

 

"Magic," when she saw the questioning looks she finished, "I can't explain here, miraculous secrets and all." With that reasoning the three sent her a look that she read with ease, ' _Later, Eiffel Tower_.' Ladybug shrugged, walking to the microphone at the front of the stage.

 

"Hello Paris," she began, "I know I was thought dead, for five years, and many of you are asking questions like why didn't I make you aware of my being alive. The truth is simple, I and my partner did not know each other's identities until today." This elicited a response of murmurs across the crowd, "we were both unable to transform due to the magic of our miraculous having saved us. Five years is a long time to be dead, I mourned my partner and my Ladybug persona for years, and now here I am." Ladybug paused letting the crowd take in that she too had been in false mourning, and was ready to once more take the burden from them.

 

"I am ready for what is to come, while I may not reveal my identity to anyone else, it is great to be back, I hope my partners haven't done anything too...... dangerous."

 

With that last statement, Alya knew, she knew better than anyone, that tonight they had to tell her that they had revealed their identities to a civilian, believing her and Cat Noir dead, meant they all needed a shoulder to lean on. She caught Chloe and Carapace's eyes and the question was in their eyes, 'what do we do?'

* * *

 

 

When Ladybug and Cat Noir reached the Eiffel Tower that evening their eyes were aimed tenderly towards the other, Cat Noir in more awe than he had ever shown. She spotted her teammates before they did her and jumped up landing silently on a nearby beam. She immediately noticed they were in deep, quiet, conversation about something. She gestured to her boyfriend and they both jumped landing on the beam their teammates were sitting on.

 

The arrival next to them finally caught the attention of the three. Rena stood with Queen B, walking over they stopped as they stood behind Carapace. The three looked bashful as they met Ladybug's eyes, and suddenly Ladybug knew exactly what this was about. "I know you revealed your identities to someone." Was all she said, she knew of course, she had been the one they told.

 

"How did you find out?" Queen B asked, sterling herself for the slew of yelling Ladybug no doubt had in store for them.

 

"You want the simple explanation?" Ladybug asked, not quite ready to answer Queenie's question, she breathed and they nodded, "it's simple," she began, "I'm the one you told."

 

It took all of one second from the looks on their faces to go from scared to a terrified pale. "MARINETTE?!?!?!" They all shouted in unison, Ladybug winced at the volume, and Cat Noir looked like he was trying to understand how this information hadn't come out beforehand.

 

"That would be me," Ladybug confirmed dropping her  transformation, and gestured to herself. She turned to Cat Noir, and gestured for him to hold her hand, he accepted without hesitation and kissed her cheek.

 

The action caught Alya's attention, "what happened to Adrien and you?"

 

"Nothing," Marinette said smirking, "in fact, he's here with us right now." She emphasized this by planting a peck on Cat's lips, and whispering for him to drop his transformation.

 

Her teammates watched as Cat Noir changed into Adrien, and their jaws dropped. Turning back to the woman who would now put them each to shame, they found an oddly kind smile on her features, "Adrien," Marinette began, "I would like to introduce Nino and Alya Lahiffe, and Chloe Bourgeois." The four shocked super heroes looked between each other and Marinette who waited with her arms crossed for her partners to finish gawking.

 

After five minutes all were still trying to figure out what to do, and, quite annoyed with the lack of action, Marinette transformed and promptly flung her partners towards her apartment, it was bound to be a long night, but it would no doubt help with whatever was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I am gonna ask, do y'all want s'more of this, plot was easy enough to follow, but I think it is fine where it is, or does it need an epilogue, don't know I await my avid commenters input, until then I will list the chapter number as a '?' until that happens bye.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is gonna be shorter than PDR(Paris' Darling Revealed) because of the simpler concept, but it will still be fairly wordy, and if manageable, I intend to make this inspired fic as best as I can, besides, I am already planning for stuff after the "Tinkling Giggle" brought to us by, presumably, Tikki. This first chapter may not be the best thing I've ever written, but I can edit it later, and will let y'all know if I do so you can re-read it, plot will be the same still.


End file.
